


Wasted Time

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles One Shots, Mr Styles, One Direction Imagine, One Direction Imagines, Professor Styles, Teacher-Student, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I fucking wasted my time.” (Y/N) spat and mocked bowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This can be a continued from my teacher series. However this can be a one-shot. This MAY also be part of my new series that I’m starting.

The next few days in school, Mr.Styles or Harry has been ignoring (Y/N). In class Harry hardly paid attention to her, never noticing the longing looks that (Y/N) gives him, he hated it but he knew he had to. (Y/N) felt confused and hurt, she wondered as to why he ignored her now. It was time for (Y/N)’s re-test, the re-test had to be done at the end of the day, tests were meant to be done at lunch, but due to prior commitments, (Y/N) could not do it.

 

(Y/N) stood outside of the staff room about to knock on the door when she was faced with the new teacher, Ms.Duffy. Ms. Duffy was currently the assistant teacher to Mr.Styles meaning that she was with him 24 hours.

 

According to most of the boys in the school she was the ‘sexiest chick’ they have ever laid their eyes on. Most of the girls think the exact opposite. (Y/N) was one of them.

 

_‘I don’t get what those boys think. She probably had the snobbiest attitude I have ever seen. It seems like she was one of those people who would marry for money, then give the kids to the nanny.’_ (Y/N) rolled her eyes as Ms. Duffy scanned her up and down with her eyes. _‘Bitch.’_

“Miss (Y/N). May I ask why you’re visiting the staffroom?”

 

_‘I came to plant a stink bomb, what the hell do you think?’_ (Y/N) wanted to say that except this came out, “I have my make-up test to do.” (Y/N) gave her the fakest biggest bitchiest smile she has ever given someone. Ms. Duffy scoffed at (Y/N) and turned around.

 

“Harry, a student wants to do her test again.” Her voice gave (Y/N) chills, she wanted to smack her.

 

As Mr.Styles walked through the door, Ms.Duffy faced (Y/N) again, “Why would you need to take a make-up test again? Did you fail? You know you can’t fail your test now, you should know better.”

 

_‘I am so fucking close to hitting you, you blonde bitch.’_ (Y/N) scowled and clenched her fist. “The reason I have to do a make-up test is between Mr.Styles and I.”

 

Harry heard the entire conversation and decided to interfere. “(Y/N), Karen. Please do have an argument right now.”

 

Karen gave Harry a smile, “I was just saying to her that she should know better and that the future won’t let her re-do her mistakes over again.” She touched his arm, and Harry saw (Y/N) flinch a bit.

 

“And I was just saying that the reason I have to retake it was between you and I.” (Y/N) forced out, hoping he would side with her.

 

Harry shook his head, “Ms. Duffy is right Miss (Y/L/N). I’m afraid I was too lenient on you, as you grow older, things will become tougher you have to be organised and ready.”

 

“What are you saying Mr.Styles?”

 

Harry sighed, he didn’t want to do this, “I’m saying is you’re wasting your time. I cannot allow you to have a re-test.”

 

(Y/N) felt rage bubble inside her, “Are you fucking kidding me? You said I could! You can’t just do that! You have to keep your word! Jesus Christ! This is my final year, I cannot fail this! Fuck sakes!”

 

“Ms. (Y/N) language!” Mr.Styles shouted.

 

“NO! This is not fair, just because she keeps your bed warm doesn’t mean that you can take her side!” (Y/N) yelled. _‘This is so fucking unfair. Fucking asshole!’_

 

Harry looked taken back, ‘Did she seriously think I’m dating her?’ “(Y/N) that’s enough!”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I fucking wasted my time.” (Y/N) spat and mocked bowed.

 

As (Y/N) stormed off Harry felt someone touch his arm. “That escalated quickly, don’t you think?” He heard the sickeningly sweet voice and felt like ripping his hair out.

 

“Just drop it Karen.” Harry shrugged off her arm and stormed off to his car. _‘Fuck.’_

 

 


	2. Wrong Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even if she and I were in a relationship that matter does not concern you because you are a student.” Harry felt like he was breaking a wall or something.

It has been a few weeks since (Y/N) blew up at Mr Styles, since then she has asked if she can be moved to another French teacher, fortunately she can. To be truthful, she did miss him. A lot. But she would never admit it openly or to him. The day that happened she went home and cried on her bed. It was a teenager thing to do, but can she help it?

 

It was weird for her, not seeing him everyday. Not talking to him or smiling at him. _‘Maybe this is what your relationship is supposed to be. I mean you are student-teacher. It’s illegal.’_ Her face screwed up like she ate something sour.

 

(Y/N) walked through her class and was surprised to see Mr Styles sitting where Mr Masici was supposed to be. He looked up at her and gave her an odd look. ‘What is he doing here?’ (Y/N) shook her head, hoping to ignore him and sat down at her desk. Luckily, it was near the back corner so she didn’t have to look at him or vice versa.

 

_‘(Y/N)? She’s in this class? What?’_ Harry looked at where she sat over longingly. It has been weeks since they have spoken a word to each other. He’s missed it. He was going to have her talk to him, whether she liked it or not. He cleared his throat and explained to the class that their normal teacher was not here and that he was sick, that himself would be taking over the class for the next week. He heard cheers and yells, but the one he wanted to hear from said nothing, her face masked nothing.

 

He set the task for the lesson and watched everyone work. “(Y/N)? Can I please talk to you in my office?” He saw her hesitate and then nod.

 

“Do I have to take my bag?”

 

“No, this shouldn’t take long.”

 

“Are you sure? Your office is kinda far away?”

 

_‘There she is. At least she’s being her usual snarky self.’_ “Its your choice.”

 

She began to pack her things, knowing that whatever he had to talk about was going to be long. She followed him through the door and walked next to him going to his office. _‘He smells so nice. Why does he have to smell nice?’_ Not knowing anything, that was the same thing Harry was thinking.

 

“So, yeah, come on in.” He gestured towards the room as he opened it. “Sorry if it’s a bit dark in here. I like it dark.”

 

She obediently walked to the chair that was in front of his desk. She watched him sit down in front of her and laced his hands together. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked. She wanted to get this over and done with.

 

“I just wanted to ask how you are and why you moved out of my class.”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I needed someone who could teach me. I needed someone to support me to know that I am right. Mr Masici is a great teacher, did you know he’s letting me do my re-test? I asked him and he said that it was fine and you can do one re-test per subject except the finals. Did you know that? Did you know that rule?” Her tone was patronising and chilling. Harry inwardly flinched.

 

“Yes, I knew that rule.” Harry knew this was going to bite him in the ass later on.

 

“Then why did you stop my re-test? Is it because you’re getting laid by your assistant? Is that why you took her side? No offence but it was clearly the wrong side.” (Y/N) smirked slightly as she saw Mr Styles look aghast.

 

“Why do you think that? Why do you think she and I are in any way intimate?” Harry’s voice was calm but (Y/N) knew better.

 

“Why wouldn’t I think that? That’s the real question.”

 

“Even if she and I were in a relationship that matter does not concern you because you are a student.” Harry felt like he was breaking a wall or something.

 

(Y/N) was stunned for a couple of seconds, “Then my private business now doesn’t concern you. You are in no way important to me you are just an authority figure, that is it. No, please stop taking me out of class or try to talk to me if they are not about school.” (Y/N) stood up so fast the chair scraped back. “If that is all, I bid you goodbye.”

 

“(Y/N)! We have not finished talking, you will sit back down right now!” Harry has never shouted at her, ever.

 

(Y/N) childly slomped onto the chair. “What then? What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I want to talk about your attitude now. Why are you being like this? You weren’t like this before.”

 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Maybe I’ve been always like this.You hardly know me. Now I have a question for you. Why are you trying to talk to me? Trying to get close with me? Isn’t that illegal or something?” Harry felt down. She said it, well not really but it outlined it.

 

“I know that getting close to a student is illegal in that way. I just want to let you know that I am here as an authoritative figure. I don’t know where you got the idea I wanted something more. There are many factors as to why I do not want to date you.” Harry didn’t mean to say the last sentence, it was all in a rush. But he knew he said it, it’s never going back.

 

(Y/N) felt like she was about to cry. _‘So this is what you wanted isn’t it?’_ She shook her head. “You’re right sir. Of course, I’ll try to behave, you are looking out for me. Thank you. I won’t speculate anymore about who you sleep with. Or think that you may want to enter a relationship with me. I truly apologize that I was an idiot.” She grabbed her bag and stormed to the door.

 

Once the door slammed Harry leaned back on his chair, _‘What the hell just happened?’_ He rubbed his face and got up.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
